Playing House
by Mrs. Amelia Hawthorne
Summary: Madge and Gale play house. Sorry but they're my new favorite couple!


Wednesdays had quickly become my favorite day of the week. As soon as I was done with work for the day I would go straight to Madge's house where she'd most likely be cooking dinner for me. It was a long standing arrangement that we'd started sometime when Katniss and Peeta were smoozing over each other during the Games. At first it started out as just dinner, then it became dinner and making out on her bed, and then after the first time we had sex I started spending the night.

Today was no different. I waited anxiously for the bell to ring that signifies it's time to go home and as soon as it did ring, I was out the door. I practically ran over to Madge's house and entered through the back door, just like always. I take off my boots at the back door and dust myself off as much as I can before stepping into the kitchen.

Today I was greeted by her father, Mr. Undersee, that knew of our arrangement and though he begged to be kept in the dark as much as possible he seemed to like that I spent the night on Wednesday nights, when he and Mrs. Undersee were required to attend a weekly meeting with the other mayors of the districts. I think he liked that Madge wasn't home alone those nights, because he and his wife wouldn't be home until late the next day. Today was a little bit awkward because Mrs. Undersee and Madge were running around the house, trying to get things together for their trip.

"Hello Gale," Mr. Undersee greeted me.

"Hello Mr. Undersee." I reply reaching out to shake his hand. "Aren't you late for the hovercraft?" I ask him concerned.

"Actually, we had to bump the flight back a couple of hours, we just got word that we'll be in the Capital for about a week." He told me knowing that I'd probably be there sleeping with his daughter all week. "Would you take care of Magpie for us?"

"Of course Mr. Undersee," I reply as Madge comes into the kitchen for the first time tonight.

Her face lights up as soon as she sees me and though I'm covered in coal dust she comes up and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I take the bag she's hefting over her shoulder from her and set it down on the island counter.

"Madge?" Mrs. Undersee shouts from the top of the stairs. "Did you pack my medicine already?"

"Yes mom, I think you and daddy are all packed and ready to go now." Madge replies while she arranges a few things in the bag. "Oh wait, I forgot daddy's shaving kit."

She runs off quickly, I can hear her thumping up the stairs and Mr. Undersee turns to me.

"Gale, I've arranged for you to have the week off of the mine, you'll still get paid, but I'd really like it if you would keep Madge company. We've never been away from her this long and though she's completely capable of taking care of herself I'd really feel better if I knew someone was here with her. What do you say?"

"Sounds great, Mr. Undersee." I smile at him. He's a good guy and I'm glad he likes me enough to let me stay with his daughter while they're out of town.

Madge and Mrs. Undersee come down the stairs together and come into the kitchen.

"Oh wonderful Gale's here already, looks like we're all ready to go!" Mrs. Undersee exclaims.

Mr. Undersee takes the bag on the counter and I grab the bags that are already at the door and follow him out to the car and arrange them into the trunk for him. Mrs. Undersee and Madge follow us out to the car and Mr. Undersee reaches into his pocket and hands me a wad of cash.

"Madge has money also, but this is just in case you need anything or something happens." He explains to me as Madge and Mrs. Undersee give each other hugs.

Mrs. Undersee gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and demands that I take care of her baby girl for her while they're away. I tell her I will as Madge gives her father a hug and a kiss goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Undersee climb into the car and Madge comes to my side and I wrap an arm around her shoulders as we wave goodbye. Soon they're both gone and I turn to Madge.

"So a week, huh?"

"One whole week," she replies wrapping her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back, loving the way she tastes like strawberries.

"Something tells me you'll be sick of me by then."

"I'll never be sick of you," she whispers up to me. "Come on, let's go inside. I've got to get dinner started. How does lasagna sound?"

"Perfect." I reply. I don't really know what lasagna is but I've never been disappointed by her cooking.

She grins and takes my hand and pulls me into the house. She immediately starts messing around in the kitchen, pulling things out of the pantry and rummaging around in the fridge.

"Baby, I'm going to go shower, do I have clothes?"

"I washed all your shirts earlier, they're in the dryer, and everything else is up there though."

I head up to her bedroom and undress carefully. I send everything down the laundry chute and stand in front of the mirror. I'll be playing house with Madge for a week and I couldn't be more excited. She was absolutely the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen and she was mine, all mine. Her parents loved me for some ungodly reason but I wasn't complaining. I turn on the water and wait for it to heat up while I muse about all the times I'd spent the night here, before I was allowed to.

I step into the shower and instantly feel the stress of the workday sheeting off of my body. I lost myself in memories while I let the water massage my muscles. Soon I'm done in the shower, scrubbed myself clean but didn't bother shaving. She likes it when I'm a little bit scruffy. I step into her room and rummage through the drawer she's reserved for me and pull out a pair of boxers and my favorite pair of cargo pants and pull both of them on. Next I pull on a pair of socks, because even though the entire top floor is carpeted the ground floor is hardwood and I really like to slide across the floor. I start heading downstairs when there's a knock at the door.

"Can you get that? It's probably Andy with the garlic bread I ordered." I hear Madge call from the kitchen. I'm glad I remembered to pull the wad of money Mr. Undersee gave me to help pay for stuff out of my pocket before I threw my clothes down the laundry chute.

"Yea, I got it." I yell back to her, going to the door. I open the door, pulling a wad of money out of my pocket. "How much do I owe… oh my God."

I look up at the people at the door and am shocked to see Katniss and Peeta standing there, holding a loaf of garlic bread, both of them gawking at me.

"Madge, baby." I shout over my shoulder to her. "Madge!"

"What is it, do you not have enough money?" she asks as she comes into the foyer, where I'm standing shirtless at the front door in front of a very confused looking Katniss and Peeta. She comes to the door, showing up behind me and I can practically feel her eyes widen in shock as she looks out to see who's at the door.

"Oh dear," Madge exclaims as darkness comes over Katniss' eyes. Madge and I look at each other. Nobody but my mother and her parents knew we were together and now, the two people we were trying the hardest to keep it from were standing at the door, one of them looking very pissed, the other looking quite amused. "Umm… would you like to come in?"

"Yes," Katniss practically screams and shoves her way past me through the door and stomps deeper into the house. Peeta sheepishly follows her in but waits just inside the door as I close it behind him. Madge backs up and practically runs into the kitchen when she hears a beeping that probably indicates the lasagna is done. Katniss follows her and I can hear them arguing in the kitchen. It sounds like Katniss is yelling obscenities at Madge and Madge is just standing there taking it. Soon after Madge's voice doubles in size and I can hear her putting Katniss in her place.

"I'm sorry Gale, if I had known I wouldn't have brought Katniss over," Peeta says in a hushed tone as we stand there listening to the yelling in the kitchen.

"No need to apologize, I guess this had to come out sometime." I say back to him. Peeta and I had become friends some time ago and even though Katniss looked supremely pissed Peeta just smiled at me. "Come on into the kitchen."

I lead Peeta into the kitchen and go straight to Madge when we enter. Peeta sits down uncomfortably at the kitchen table and Katniss looks like she's about to rip someone's head off. She's pacing the floor in a very irritating way and it takes all of my self-restraint not to yell at her. How dare she be angry after all she's done and put me through? Now that I'm happy, with someone else she wants to go and ruin it by being whatever it is she's being?

"Are you ok?" I whisper into Madge's ear and she looks up at me, her eyes rimmed in red, looking like she wants to cry but she nods instead. She smiles up at me as I lean down and leave a small kiss on her lips. "I'm going to go find a shirt to wear." I announce quickly turning on my heel and head to the door next to the pantry that leads to the basement where the laundry room is. I jump down the stairs and rip open the dryer door, not wanting to leave Madge alone to long with Katniss. I was glad Peeta was up there, to yank Katniss off of Madge if need be. I pull on a shirt then grab one of the laundry baskets and toss the rest of my shirts into it and head back up the stairs.

"Baby, will you take these upstairs while I speak with Katniss and Peeta?" I ask Madge and she instantly nods and rips the laundry basket out of my hands and runs up the stairs. I wait until I hear her slam the door to her bedroom shut before I turn away from them and tend to the things on the stove for a few seconds, collecting myself before I have to face Katniss.

"What the hell Gale?" Katniss starts.

"What do you mean what the hell?" I spin around from the stove and face her.

"You and Madge?" she scoffs, "how long do you think that will work?"

"It's been working for almost a year now." I state, crossing my arms and glaring at her.

"Almost a year, huh?" Katniss screams, shooting a look over at Peeta. Peeta is just sitting there watching the exchange.

"Yes, almost a year. We're happy together what the hell is the big deal?" I say. I have to calm myself down so I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths before I open them again just to see Katniss glaring at me.

"You can't be with her!" she screams at me.

I lost my temper and threw down the wooden spoon I was holding. It spattered sauce all over the place but at the moment I couldn't care less.

"Who the fuck are you to say who I can and cannot be with?" I yell at her.

"You belong to me!"

"No I don't. You made that perfectly clear when you came home and were all over him." I gesture to Peeta. I glance over at him and send him a look that I hope begs forgiveness. He just nods at me and looks down at his hands.

"You love me!" she screams at me.

"No I don't. Peeta loves you and I love Madge." I say taking a step closer to her. I wanted to wring her neck, slap her face.

She beats me to it and smacks me hard against the side of my face. I'm so livid now that I can't see straight. Peeta is jumping up from the table and pulling Katniss off of me before I do something very stupid that I know I'll regret.

Just then Madge walks back into the kitchen and asks what's going on.

"She just slapped me!" I exclaim. Madge comes to my side and holds a cool hand against the side of my face. It cools the stinging immediately.

Madge pulls away from me and turns to face Katniss. She looks so angry and the look in her eye demands acceptance of what she's about to say.

"You should leave now." Madge commands. Peeta instantly complies, grabbing Katniss' arm and trying to pull her away. Katniss isn't having it and plants her feet. Madge and Katniss glare at each other and I'm surprised when Katniss looks away first.

"He'll never love you," Katniss says to Madge as she looks Madge up and down.

"That's not what he said last night," Madge replies in a superior tone.

Katniss scoffs and stomps out of the back door of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says scrambling after Katniss. I feel like I should say something to Peeta but he's already out the door, running after Katniss that's stomping away at high speed. I'm surprised that she can keep that pace she's stomping so hard.

"Hey Peeta!" I shout after him. He turns quickly acknowledging his name. "No worries!"

Peeta's face goes from hard to relief and he just nods towards me and turns around again and runs after Katniss.

I watch until they disappear into the night and shut the door and turn to Madge. She instantly cowers into my arms and I hold her tightly against me, feeling her shudder from tears that she's trying very hard to not let come.

"I'm so sorry Gale." She whispers up to me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I murmur into her ear. I pull away from her slightly cupping her face in my hands and kiss her lips gently. "I love you Madge."

She smiles up at me and throws her arms around my shoulders. "I love you too."


End file.
